Educators and presenters customarily use handheld laser pointers to draw an audience's attention to a particular area on a presentation screen. These laser pointers or laser pens generally shoot a narrow beam of low-powered light to generate a small bright spot on the screen. The presenter can then remotely move the laser pointer to pinpoint, circle, or otherwise highlight something appearing on the screen. These low-powered lasers are generally created via infrared laser diodes and come in multiple colors, the most common being red, orange, green, blue, and violet.
There are a number of weaknesses with this method of highlighting material on the screen, namely it can be difficult for those observing the presentation in person or remotely to see or read the material being highlighted on the presentation screen. This is particularly challenging when it comes to reading small text, numbers, and details in drawings, pictures, and diagrams. Using a laser pointer on a television screen can also create glare and an inability to easily pinpoint something on the screen.
There is a need to create a simple device, system, and method to enable a presenter to highlight and magnify particular content wherever the material is projected.